Cherry Pie
by DoctorShenanigans
Summary: por que ser adolescentes con las hormonas en ebullición, jamas fue fácil... y no nos referimos únicamente a Hyodo Issei (Lemmon Overload)


**CHERRY PIE**

 _Todos los derechos de Highschool DxD pertenecen a Ichei Ibumi o como se llame, historia escrita sin animo de lucro con fines unicamente de entretenimiento_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ¿aqui habra Lemmon? no tienes idea...

* * *

-¡oh pero joder!-

Era el aullido de guerra mental de cierto dragón emperador rojo que se encontraba hacia nada más unos segundos despertando de su placido sueño donde reinaban las tetas enormes, cinturas de avispa, caderas anchas y culitos duros y respingones que terminaban en unas largas piernas que básicamente venía a ser la descripción general de las mujeres que departían con él en su día a día, lo cual en si acarreaba dos posibles escenarios, uno, el buen Hyodo Issei era tan salido que aunque las tuviese en vivo y en directo todos los días no le bastaba el manosearlas todos los días si no que también necesitaba hacerlo todas las noches en sus sueños o porque su nivel de virginidad y mala suerte era igual de grande que su poder como asesino de Dioses, sabiendo como el universo confabulaba para que él no le diese uso a su pene como quería hacerlo, era mejor optar por la segunda

-¡las tetas de Buchou!-

Gemía el tímidamente ya totalmente salido de su somnolencia al ver el par de melones talla familiar que estaban a poco más de tres centímetros de sus labios, bajando su mirada temblorosa podía observar como su querida ama y dueña estaba tal cual Dios…o Lucifer en su defecto la había traído al mundo, piel tersa, blanca y suave como la porcelana con curvas perfectamente delineadas a tal manera que parecía más bien una estatua tallada por el mismo Miguel Ángel, cabello rojizo como la sangre cayendo sobre todo su ser enmarcándola a manera de poesía, y el, con toda la suerte del mundo, apoyando su brazo en medio de sus piernas sintiendo una particular humedad esperando que esta no fuese solo sudor

(GLUP)

Aun así, no se atrevía a tocarla, al menos no de manera irrespetuosa, él era su lindo y tierno sirviente, el peluche que ella utilizaba para irse a dormir cómodamente y si bien él era un hombre con un pedazo de carne que ardía al rojo vivo en ese momento por la necesidad de experimentar un poco más que se sentía acariciar ese cuerpo prohibido en otro lugar que no fuese sus sueños

Pero como buen pervertido, su mirada se desviaba de manera maliciosa

-bueno, no estará mal que toque un poco-

Con ese pensamiento malicioso, el comenzaba a acercar sus dedos que se movían como las patas de las arañas en dirección a los tetones prohibidos frente a él, estrechando sus dedos para enfocarlos en un objetivo primordial… sus rosaditos pezones, si podía pellizcarlos suavemente y tirar de ellos, su vida estaría completa

(PRAM)

Y como siempre, el destino obraba para que no pudiese tantear esa carne de Dios a gusto, esta vez, de mano de una particularmente entusiasta Asia y Akeno

-¡buenos días!-

Con resignación el castaño miraba como su ama despertaba poco a poco, tallándose los ojos mientras se levantaba revelándole su desnudez a todo el mundo, al mirar aquellos tetones con buena iluminación esta vez y no bajo unas sábanas, el ardor de la zona baja de Issei aumentaba, así como su dureza, haciéndole llorar internamente ante el inclemente esfuerzo en vano de su anatomía

Necesitaba salir de ahí sí o sí, y desfogarse tranquilamente en un lugar donde no lo pudiesen ver, su baño seria ese gran aliado para esas emergencias

-chicas, buenos días- saludaba la princesa de la ruina carmesí con una expresión jovial pese a haber despertado hacia solo unos segundos, volteando a mirar con la misma a su peón cuyo gesto derrotado parecía importarle menos que nada en ese momento -buenos días Issei-

-buenos días Buchou-

Contestaba este cansadamente, sentándose con rodillas extendidas, dándole a su querida ama un primer plano de su pene totalmente erecto bajo su ropa interior, siendo esto ajeno para sus otras dos compañeras por el efectivo camuflaje de las cobijas

De manera muy sutil Rias se relamía gustosamente ante esa vista, estrechando su mirada por un instante para luego volver a su perfil Onee sama, sonrisa brillante y porte de alcurnia y elegancia, perfil que ya era patente de ella por excelencia

-y bien, chicas, ¿Qué las trae por mi habitación a estas horas? -

Ambas chicas del clan se miraban con complicidad, sonriendo sutilmente entre ellas, era obvio para que siempre llegaban a esa habitación tan temprano

Para cortar cualquier posibilidad de que su querida ama, se quedase con el paquete mayor, también conocido como la virginidad del único hombre de su grupo que realmente tenia valor para ellas, de Kiba y de Gasper no podía decirse mucho, Kiba pese a ser el ideal materializado de galán de película, tenía la mala suerte de ser el mejor amigo del protagonista y eso significaba pasar a segundo plano automáticamente, y Gasper, bueno, era Gasper, se tenía que tener un gusto sexual algo atrofiado para poder tener fantasías con él tras saber que era un él y no un ella

Al menos así pensaba Akeno, Asia simplemente no quería que su querida Onee sama le tomase ventaja en las cuestiones del cariño de su salvador, difícilmente su mentecita inocente podría comprender las perversas intensiones que maquinaban en sus mentes ambas Onee samas

-es hora del entrenamiento matutino Buchou-

Era una excusa más bien cutre, pero funcionaba, era como dar las gracias por cualquier cosa, siempre servía para decir más bien de manera sutil "el premio no es tuyo querida" era más bien una verdad consentida por todo el grupo de manera ambigua

-hi hi, es cierto- contestaba Rias levantándose, revelándole su desnudez completa a su sirviente quien ya clamaba porque lo dejasen solo para darle rienda suelta y darle el auxilio a su virilidad que tanto estaba pidiendo -Issei ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas al baño?

Evidentemente ella sonreía de manera sugestiva dándole el golpe de gracia a su querido peón

 _-¡NECESITO MASTURBARME YAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

Gritaba este mentalmente, acomodándose sutilmente bajo las cobijas para que sus queridas amigas y compañeras de clan no viesen su pantaloncillo con nariz, probablemente le podría sacar un ojo a alguna de ellas con eso

Por eso, escondiendo su erección así y levantándose encorvado y con un gesto derrotado, caminaba en medio de todas luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que su glande simplemente chocase contra su estómago y no se asomase por el elástico de su ropa interior, no quería que lo viesen en tan penosa situación

-¿le ocurre algo a Issei san esta mañana?- preguntaba la ex monja con toda la inocencia del mundo, mientras Rias y Akeno se miraban confidentemente entre ellas entendiendo el comportamiento de su compañero

-no es nada, dale unos minutos en la ducha y estará como nuevo- contestaba Akeno con el tono condescendiente y amable que la caracterizaba -Buchou, la esperamos abajo-

-hi, yo pasare al baño luego de Issei, agradecería que me dejasen un rato sola-

Ambas chicas asentían cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a su querida ama en la soledad de aquella habitación iluminada tenuemente por la débil luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas

Ya en el baño, cierto héroe de los niños cerraba la puerta tras de sí con fuerza reprimida recostándose contra esta, liberando un suspiro liberador

-joder, casi pude pellizcarlos…-

Susurraba derrotado, era cierto, de no ser por Asia y Akeno, pudo haber masajeado esos enormes y deliciosos malvaviscos tamaño yumbo y sus cerezas, es decir, pezones rosados como las flores, el saber lo cerca que estuvo de eso sumado a que su nariz no abandonaba la fragancia de su ama hacia que su erección no bajase un solo milímetro

Aun no podía creer que, pese a que ella se acostaba con su inocente persona todas las noches estando totalmente desnuda, no hubiese podido amasar esos tetones a su gusto hasta la fecha, envidiaba a su yo dormido por poder acariciar todo lo que quisiese de su ama sin que nadie le dijese nada, no era raro que se preguntase como es que en ninguna ocasión se había despertado tipo tres de la mañana para poder manosear a su compañera a gusto en una hora donde nadie más estaría dormido

Y hablando de manosear a gusto mientras estaba dormido

Recordó que su brazo derecho había descansado entre las piernas de su ama y de alguna manera, subconscientemente sentía aun el tacto del vello púbico de ella ¿Qué pasaría si esa humedad que estaba en su brazo no era solo sudor? Movido por la curiosidad llevaba esa parte de su brazo a su nariz

Y se llevó el premio gordo, efectivamente no era solamente sudor, ese aroma tan fuerte pero tan embriagante no podía ser de solo sudor, el ya identificaba ese aroma de las mañanas calurosas en las que despertaba entre los senos de su ama

La excitación llego a mil por hora, haciendo que el con su mano libre se bajase el elástico de su ropa interior y llevase su mano a su pene totalmente erecto, duro y comenzando a soltar fluidos pre seminales de la fuerte excitación que sentía, tanto, que solo el agarrar su miembro mientras aspiraba el dulce néctar de su brazo hacia que ese tacto fuese placentero

Derrotado y fastidiado, una vez más se comenzaba a masturbar en la intimidad de su baño, donde podía hacerlo sin que nadie lo interrumpiese, disfrutando de ese pequeño regalo que le había dejado su ama, esa mujer con la que fantaseaba hacerla suya en cuerpo y alma, pero que, pese a todas las concesiones de ella, parecía ser inalcanzable para un perdedor como el

 **TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM**

Mientras tanto Rias en la soledad de su habitación, tenía cerca de diez minutos para aprovechar para organizarse mientras Issei estaba en el baño, terminar de despertarse, hacer unos ejercicios matutinos para mantener lo tersa y suave de su piel y la perfección de su figura, o cualquier otra cosa que una chica pudiese hacer en la intimidad de sus aposentos

Pocos o más bien nadie podía imaginar que lo primero que ella hacia al estar sola tras la salida de Issei y sus súbditas de la habitación, era recostarse nuevamente en la cama y llevar la palma de su mano a milímetros de su nariz, totalmente sonrojada y entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviese embriagada, mientras su otra mano iba a parar entre sus piernas, con sus dedos comenzando a acariciar sus labios vaginales con sumo cuidado propinándole un enorme placer

Como es común esperar de una pareja, bueno, "pareja" por qué su querido peón era demasiado respetuoso con ella como para tratar de hacer un movimiento indebido por tratar de aprovecharse de ella, al compartir la cama, la curiosidad sobre el cuerpo del uno y del otro comenzó a gobernar la mente de la imponente princesa de la destrucción carmesí, un sentimiento que se intensifico desde el momento donde ese chico, tan corriente para el ojo común, la rescato de un demonio milenario de la casa Phoenix, dándole la libertad que ella tanto anhelaba

Podía apelarlo al típico puente colgante, pero ella estaba realmente enamorada del joven peón, una lástima este no fuese muy brillante en los temas del amor, pero, él la había salvado de su cruel destino, si como agradecimiento tenía que amarlo de poquito a poquito, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo, el amor es un proceso dicen por ahí

Pero, eso era antes, antes de ese "fatídico" momento, antes estaba dispuesta a ser paciente, pero ahora quería más, MAS, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo

Cierta noche mientras ambos dormían, ella tuvo el desafortunado pero común momento de despertarse a poco más de la media noche, donde todo estaba apagado y todos estaban dormidos, su cerebro no estaba totalmente despierto por lo que normalmente, tras unos… 15 segundos, ya debería estar de nuevo camino al mundo de los sueños, pero, la suerte quiso que ella moviese su mano izquierda un poco, dándose cuenta que esta estaba sobre la cintura de su chico, palpando con la yema de sus dedos su ropa interior, y parte de la carne que esta protegía con recelo

Un fuerte corrientazo recorrió el cuerpo de la peli roja notando ese detalle despertándola por completo, que su mano estaba sobre la intimidad de Issei quien respiraba profundamente soñando, sabía que estaba mal, pero viendo que su compañero estaba dormido, no demoro en comenzar a acariciar la tela sobre su bóxer, más que el morbo o la perversión, era la curiosidad lo que la movía, eso sí, al notar que estaba haciendo algo tan degenerado y depravado, sintió una vergüenza horrible recorrer su ser, cosa que sintió que tenía que detenerse y quitar su mano de ahí, pero entonces, el miembro de su sirviente comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias, volviéndose más grande y haciéndose poco a poco mas duro

Fue cuando sin pensarlo e ignorando su vergüenza, metió su mano de lleno en la ropa interior de su peón, agarrando el pene de este rodeándolo con su mano, notando que, en efecto, era lo suficientemente grande para que se saliese de su mano, y lo suficientemente grueso como para que sus dedos lo rodeasen cómodamente

Un fuerte ardor recorrió su zona intima al sentir como ese pene se acomodaba tan cómodamente en su mano y como se sentía la piel en esta

 _-está muy grande…¿esto se supone que estará dentro de mí?-_

Al principio la idea la atemorizaba, ella en su momento había explorado su cuerpo y solo unos dos dedos podían entrar sin que se sintiese incomoda, pero ese miembro era más grueso que eso, no solo eso, estaba tan caliente ¿la quemaría? ¿se sentiría bien ese calor?

Movida por el calor y la curiosidad, su cuerpo comenzó a tener dos reacciones

La primera, llevar instintivamente su mano libre a su intimidad, comenzando a explorar de manera melosa como el calor de ella, era similar al de su peón, la segunda

Comenzar a mover la mano de arriba abajo, jalando la piel del chico, notando que, entre más hacia eso, más grande y más duro se hacia el miembro de este

Aquello era horrible, estaba abusando del chico que ella quería mientras este dormía indefenso, pero el calor y la excitación la dominaba, más que la culpa por estar violando al chico que la veía con tanta pureza, pero ya no podía hacer nada

Estaba caliente, y abusar de Issei hacia que el masturbarse fuese más agradable y más emocionante, mucho más al sentir el líquido pre seminal de este saliendo de su pene, embaunándose en la mano de ella, olor que simplemente la volvía loca, aumentando el frenesí con el que ella hundía sus dedos dentro de su vagina, untándolos con sus propios fluidos de amor

La primera vez de tan terrible acto de ella, fue dos días después de que su víctima venciese a su ex prometido, de eso ya había pasado tiempo y la costumbre no se había perdido, de hecho, el riesgo nocturno había hecho que despertase en ella un deseo sexual que le era difícil controlar hasta la fecha, sin embargo, por ahora, solo se complacía con sus dedos y ese acto hacia su sirviente, de ninguna manera podía tomar su castidad mientras este estuviese dormido, no quería hacer algo tan terrible

-Issei…-

Sin embargo, masturbarse por la noche y por la mañana ya no le estaba alcanzando ¿Qué debería hacer? Quería ese grande y duro trozo de carne dentro de ella lo más pronto posible, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo o como sugerírselo

Casi parecía un chiste cruel que por más pervertido que fuese su querido peón, este no se atreviese a hacer ningún movimiento con ella por respeto, ella no quería que la "respetase" de esa manera, quería que la arrojase contra la cama, se tumbase sobre ella y comenzase a penetrarla de tal manera que las tablas de la cama se cayesen con el violento vaivén, ¿acaso no entendía que ella realmente tenía esa clase de ganas con él?¿que él se había ganado su amor, su calor y más por su devoción y amor hacia ella? anhelaba eso, anhelaba que la hiciese suya

UUUUUMMMMMMM

Un sonido gemido sonoro escapaba de ella al hundir sus dedos con ganas en su ser, llegando al orgasmo, manchando levemente las sabanas sobre las que estaba, no había riesgo de ser descubierta, las ropas del castaño ya se encontraban en el vestier anexo al baño por lo que nadie entraría en esa pieza sino hasta más tarde, para ese momento el olor a sexo ya habría desaparecido

Un tanto resignada ella se levantaba, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, recuperándose de su orgasmo, suspirando

-pero por ahora esto tendrá que bastar…- susurraba para sí misma con una sonrisa resignada pero satisfecha en parte, satisfecha porque pese a que el resto de las chicas del clan se paseaban desnuda frente a Issei bastante seguido, era Rias la única que lo había visto desnudo en su totalidad, era la única que sabía del genuino tamaño del pene del castaño y lo ciertamente apetitoso que era, si Akeno o las otras se enteraban de ese "pequeño" secreto, pudiese que su ideal de tomar la castidad de Issei como suya se fuese al caño por la insistencia y curiosidad de ellas

Era una relación turbia, pero de momento estaba satisfecha, eso, hasta que supiese como dar el siguiente paso, solo esperaba que Issei no la rechazase por no ser la dama pura e ideal que él tenía en sus sueños sobre ella

 **TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM**

La jornada escolar empezaba, sensei llegaba haciendo que todos se levantasen, saludasen y volviesen a sentarse para empezar con las clases, algún aburrido tema sobre aritmética de segundo o tercer nivel, ecuaciones complejas que básicamente no servían para nada, pero con las que tocaba cumplir según el programa académico que ponía a Japón en los estándares más altos de educación internacional

A Hyodo Issei aquello le importaba un bledo

Sep, así mismo, su mente volaba en otras direcciones un tanto opuestas a lo que era la educación, con una mano sobre su pupitre y la otra soportando el peso de su mentón, miraba desinteresadamente a la ventana ¿ecuaciones diferenciales? Podían irse a picar piedra a otro lado, poco o nada le importaba ese tema

Su mente volaba con pensamientos no precisamente puros sobre su querida ama, si bien el ponerse manos a la obra hacia unas horas desfogaba parte de la presión que sentían sus pantalones, no podía negar que masturbarse no era suficiente, no, se estaba cansando de eso, ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿tener sexo con Buchou?¡imposible! ella era una mujer que estaba lejos de sus posibilidades, ella era una diosa, imponente, segura de sí misma, carismática, inteligente, un talento en todo el sentido de la palabra, mientras que él, solo era un tipo salido y degenerado indigno de su cariño, quizás si se esforzaba lo suficiente haciéndose más fuerte, pudiese apelar a su devoción, pero a su amor genuinamente lo dudaba

No se creía con tanta suerte

Sin embargo, su cerebro no podía eliminar el rastro del aroma de ella, inclusive en ese lugar tan insípido y venenoso como solía serlo el salón e clase, podía sentir como este inundaba sus sentidos

 _Issei_

Su imaginación volando lo llevaba a su habitación, donde siempre se encontraba esta, en paños menores, a veces con una muy seductora lencería gris o negra, quizás encaje blanco, tal vez en topless, siempre había una nueva sorpresa para él, como ella le sonreía seductoramente con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle a un felino ronroneando, mientras se desabrochaba el sostén haciendo que esos enormes y perfectos senos se liberasen de su encierro quedando nada más en falda, caminando como si estuviese en una pasarela hacia él

Evidentemente sus pantalones comenzaban a dar reacciones de vida ante el estímulo imaginativo suyo, uno que reaccionaba más fuerte mientras miraba al salón de manera desinteresada, como si no viese lo que estaba frente a sus ojos si no a lo que estaba en su cabeza, eso, hasta que observaba hacia atrás de manera cansada, observando a Asia, tan centrada siempre en su estudio, esforzándose por mejorar

 _Issei san_

La mirada del castaño se alzaba levemente, mientras recordaba divertido como la chica más inocente y pura que el jamás había conocido, siempre trataba de ir a la par de los instintos seductores de las dos Onee samas del clan, sonrojándose terriblemente cuando se quitaba su camisón o sus bragas, era impresionante, ciertamente su cuerpo estaba menos desarrollado, pero sus curvas eran bastante deseables, su cintura en particular destacaba por su cuerpo delgado, pero que acentuaba sus caderas de manera magistral, algo que ni ese habito de monja podía cubrir por completo

Más atrás de ella

-Xenovia-

La antigua exorcista tampoco se quedaba atrás, era divertido verla rascándose la cabeza con fuerza al no entender los ejercicios que sensei ponía a resolver, él no podía negar que el sentimiento era mutuo, él tampoco tenía ganas de entender esa sopa de letras con números que estaba tallándose en el tablero con tiza, más bien…

 _Practiquemos Issei_

Casi siempre trataba de detener cualquier cosa que ella dijese en torno a "practicar" sobre hacer bebes, sin embargo, en ese momento sumido en su mundo color rosa afrodisiaco le era menester pensar

-¿Cómo sería esa práctica con ella?-

Era extraño que ella se mantuviese tan inexpresiva cuando sacaba esos condones como si fuesen shurikens, pero como pervertido consagrado que se consideraba él, le era imposible no pensar ciertos escenarios que tuviesen como protagonista a su muy querida y atractiva compañera de clan, muchos de estos usando esos paqueticos plásticos que ella lucia sin pudor alguno

-¿me pregunto si me lo pondría con la boca si se lo pidiera?-

Era una de esas fantasías tan frecuentes en las porno que el coleccionaba antes de la llegada de Buchou a su vida, pero definitivamente el que Xenovia pusiese el condon en sus labios y luego con los mismos envolviese su pene dándole esa sensación húmeda y caliente al hacerlo sin ayuda de sus manos

-¡sensei!- gritaba una de las chicas del salón, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Issei quien salía de su sueño lucido para mirar a su compañera -.¡Hyodo está teniendo una erección en clase!-

Todo el mundo volteaba a mirar al castaño quien como al verse como blanco de todas las miradas, bajaba su rostro para notar que efectivamente, su erección estaba luchando fuertemente contra la tela del pantalón, un naciente montículo tapado por la tela negra era la cruel evidencia de que, en efecto, Hyodo Issei quizás estaba yéndose muy lejos con esos pensamientos impuros con sus compañeras

-iugh, pero que perdedor- alegaba una de las chicas despectivamente haciéndole cara de asco

-si, mira que ponerse así en clase ¿no le da vergüenza pensar en cosas pervertidas incluso cuando sensei está hablando? -

Obviamente todas eran baldadas de agua fría sobre la imagen del castaño quien apenado se rezagaba sobre su asiento mirando lo interesante que era su pupitre, no quería mirar ni a Asia ni a Xenovia en ese momento, bueno, Xenovia no vería eso con ojos de reproche, pero Asia probablemente le recriminaría con su tono infantil y preocupado

-señor Hyodo… agradecería que mantuviese sus pensamientos impuros al mínimo mientras estemos en clase- regañaba sensei acomodándose los lentes, haciendo que el chico Ddraig se encogiese más en su asiento, jugando tímidamente con este con su dedo índice derecho

-hi- contestaba en voz baja ante el regaño

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Dándole paso a la burla masiva del salón, pese a lo incomodo que pudiese ser, no era la primera vez que lo encontraban a él o a los idiotas genérico uno y genérico dos por lo que el rato de vergüenza seria eso, un rato, siguiente página del libro y vuelta a empezar, todos incluyendo el carismático pervertido al poco tiempo ya estaban resolviendo ejercicios, por más caliente que estuviese, Issei sabía que el concejo de su mentor era adecuado, mantenga sus pantalones bajo control, no que estos lo controlasen

Suspirando, volvía a su libro de apuntes, bueno, algo en esa sopa de letras tendría que ser interesante, al menos lo suficiente para no pensar tanto en tetas

-y vuelta a empezar-

Gemía cansadamente, la palabra de cinco letras desembocaba automáticamente en una serie de fotos mentales al azar que bueno, dos melones con dos cerezas, y él quería ponerles la crema de leche para adornar

Mientras el resto continuaba tranquilamente estudiando, dos compañeras de clase no continuaban en paz y tranquilidad, no, ellas estaban molestas, era aburridor que siempre Hyodo saliese con esos pensamientos tan salidos y nadie les dijese nada

Cierta Katase y cierta Murayama pensaban que ya era hora de darle un escarmiento adecuado al pervertido

Y no, esta vez no sería nada tan gratuito como un linchamiento, tendría que haber terapia de choque

 **TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM**

Cercano a las diez de la mañana, la residencia Hyodo solía estar totalmente sola, eso era un dato que no era secreto para nadie, todos se deberían encontrar estudiando y mama y papa Hyodo trabajando en lo que fuesen que trabajasen

Momento que aprovechaba cierto miembro del grupo Gremory para asaltar la casa donde vivía su ama y donde así mismo ella acostumbraba a pasar varias noches de vez en cuando, muchas veces aprovechando el hecho de que buena parte de su papel, era espiar y vigilar en horario de escuela, lo cual le daba una mayor libertad para hacer lo que le viniese en gana en su horario escolar

Koneko Toujo miraba la habitación donde dormía su líder y su querido-amado-odiado senpai con un fuerte rubor en su rostro, eso sí, su pókerface no desaparecía, si no, no sería Koneko la mascota de la escuela

Pero ¿Por qué estaba sonrojada?

Pese a odiar su naturaleza, ella era una Nekomata, un ser de tipo felino, y los felinos eran muy receptivos con las cosas en torno a su ambiente, por lo que si bien habían pasado tres o cuatro horas desde que la habitación había sido abandonada por sus habitantes, ella muy bien reconocía ese rastro femenino que predominaba en el aire y en las sabanas del castaño, y por debajo de la esencia de su ama, la de su querido-odiado senpai era menos concentrado, pero el aroma del semen de este regado por el colchón no perdía en cuanto a intensidad con lo otro

Koneko no era una chica muy imaginativa, por lo que eran pocos los escenarios que se le venían a la mente al detallar esas evidencias ¿habrían tenido sexo su ama y su senpai? No, si bien los olores de los fluidos de ambos estaban en la habitación, no estaban mezclados, era extraño ¿ambos se masturbaban a destiempo? ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿quizás era consentido?

 _-Issei ¿así está bien? -_

 _Gemía Rias masajeando la verga de su querido peón mientras este gemía en silencio_

 _-Si Buchou- contestaba el castaño entre gemidos_

 _-perfecto, porque cuando te vengas, quiero que uses esa lengua como me gusta-_

Bueno, quizás la parte de imaginativa se podía cuestionar un poco, es decir, pese a no mostrarlo exteriormente, pese a que su gesto, así como su apariencia y forma de vestir fuese monocromática, la imaginación de la pequeña loli era un festival de colores rojizos pasionales al tono vivo ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué alimentaba la pervertida imaginación de la loli inexpresiva?

Sin miedo ya que no había nadie en casa, esta se acercaba a la parte posterior de la litera de senpai, lugar donde el escondía sus doujins hentai, tomando el siguiente numero para luego sentarse en la cama y comenzar a leerlo, mientras balanceaba juguetonamente sus piernas leyendo con sumo interés

Ella detestaba las cosas sucias y pervertidas, sin embargo, el hecho de estar cercana a su etapa de celo, así como el descubrir el secreto de que su ama era una chica caliente que se masturbaba alimentaron lo suficiente su curiosidad, curiosidad que desemboco en que la pequeña y amargada loli fuese una voyerista reprimida que disfrutaba de buscar cosas ecchi en la soledad de su misión

-senpai…-

Susurraba ella balanceando sus piernas aun sonrojada, leyendo con sumo interesa aquellas páginas pervertidas y sucias, sí, pero que tenían historias interesantes que muy en el fondo, le llamaba la atención protagonizar con su querido senpai

TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM

El dia avanzaba y para los del 2-A llegaba uno de esos bellos momentos donde los sueños de los pocos adolescentes que estudiaban en el lugar se volvía realidad, mientras ellos se encontraban vistiendo sudaderas negras con camisas blancas de tipo deportivo, las chicas se encontraban vistiendo unas camisetas blancas ceñidas a su figura con unos Bloomers de tela criminalmente delgada, cosa que, si alguna chica no tuviese su ropa interior bajo estos, se notaría descaradamente

-Gracias-

-Thanks-

-Dank-

-Grazie-

Los pocos adolescentes si bien trataban de no parecer monos calientes, no podían evitar agradecerle y rezarles a sus divinas deidades por aquel manjar para los ojos, para las chicas esto no era ajeno, a algunas les molestaba, otras simplemente lo dejaban ser, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, por lo que se dedicaban a pasar de ellos con toda la gracia y encanto que podían generar

Actualmente el grupo femenino se encontraba haciendo sus pruebas de atletismo, carreras sencillas ya que como estudiantes del común y no de los clubes deportivos, eran unas completas vagas que correr más de la cuenta les acarrearía problemas, los hombres eran igual, pero de momento era el turno de las flores del desierto

Solo dos chicas estaban aparte del grupo, Bull y Skull, es decir, Murayama y Katase, ambas miraban desde lejos con aprehensión a su enemigo mortal, aquel imbécil que desde el inicio del periodo escolar se había dedicado a hacerles la vida miserable espiándolas con esos ojos pervertidos, morbosos y desagradables, poniéndolas en situaciones a ellas y a sus queridas Kouhai donde eran sexualmente vulneradas por él y sus dos secuaces de poca monta

Si, Hyodo Issei, enemigo mortal de las mujeres, overlord de la perversión, cinturón negro de la mano cambiada

Cabía decir que el descontento de ellas respecto a que el consejo estudiantil no tomase medidas serias contra él pese a todo lo que hacía era más que grande, era grande como las tetas de Akeno, es decir muy grande, por lo que, si este no tomaba medidas drásticas, ellas lo harían, ojo por ojo dicen por ahí, por lo que, si el idiota Hyodo se divertía mirándolas desnudas o con poca ropa, ellas harían que el supiera como se sentía eso, pero a la millonésima potencia

Mientras tanto su víctima se encontraba sentado, como no, con una erección mortal, cubierta fuertemente por sus bóxer ajustados hasta donde podían y la lana del pantalón, los estímulos externos no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para que su pene no alcanzase su power up y luchase como es debido contra las telas por lo que sí, estaba duro, pero no tanto, un equilibrio perfecto, la realización del ying yang, aun cuando miraba a las chicas correr frente a el, sudando marcando parte de la telas en sus cuerpos de manera descarada

Un estímulo fuerte para los chicos del común, pero no para él, no cuando tenía mujeres de categoría diez de diez parcialmente desnudas o desnudas en su totalidad en la intimidad de su hogar, o siendo atacadas por tentáculos de toda clase en sus misiones como demonios

Un suspiro cansado abandonaba su ser, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila

-la paz es lo mejor-

Si, sin nada que lo calentase, podía tener un momento de paz donde no sintiese una necesidad sobrehumana de masturbarse a la salud de su ama o compañeras de clan

-siguiente grupo-

Anunciaba Sensei llamando la atención de Issei, era turno de los hombres para participar en la carrera y bueno, él no era quien para decir que no, un tanto contrariado se levantaba para sentir que su miembro aún estaba parcialmente duro por lo que con agraciada sutileza, metiendo su mano en sus bolsillos trataba de acomodárselo, el no conocía mucho sobre la anatomía estándar japonesa, pero estaba seguro de que no todos los hombres se encontraban con la dificultad de que al acomodar su pene semi erecto, este no cupiese en el paquete del bóxer y que así mismo, se deslizase por la bota del mismo

-¡Hyodo apresúrese!-

Apresurado por los afanes de las carreras, no podía acomodarse lo suyo adecuadamente por lo que incomodo, sentía el roce de su propia pierna estimulando su glande, haciendo el trabajo táctil que su imaginación normalmente emulaba en sus fantasías

-oh carajo-

Obviamente comenzando a ponerse duro mientras avanzaba a la pista de carreras, lo incomodo esta vez no es que notasen que se estaba poniendo duro, si no que la posición al estar forzado hacia abajo, dolía, y no podía acomodarse actualmente

A paso torpe llegaba hasta el punto de salida

-estoy muerto-

Gimió para sí mismo, ya sin temor de Dios alguno llevándose la mano a su pantalón para agarrarse su pedazo de carne y acomodarlo de manera que le permitiese correr, totalmente erecto, era casi imposible… no, simplemente imposible

-¡ARRANQUEN!-

Sin mayor miramiento, los chicos comenzaban a correr, siendo rápidamente superados por Issei al ser demonio y al ser protagonista de la serie, quien, pese a su condición física superior, no podía luchar contra las inclementes fuerzas de correr erecto a tal punto que su pene se destacase bajo su pantalón, comenzando a arrancar los primeros susurros de tanto amigos como enemigos

-¿Hyodo está corriendo con el pene parado?-

-eso si es enfermo-

-si, quien sabe qué clase de pensamientos enfermos tendrá-

Si, esos eran los comentarios más típicos sobre cada vestigio en la conducta de él, sin embargo, una de las chicas que miraba con vergüenza ajena al mismo, noto algo que llamaría la atención de todos los demás

-oye, el bulto de Hyodo…¿no es algo grande?-

Si el cielo se hubiese venido encima de la escuela destrozándola por completo, hubiese pasado totalmente desapercibido para todos los estudiantes del 2ª quienes, al escuchar tal premisa por parte de su compañera, comenzaron a ojear con más detalle lo que había mencionado esta, y en efecto, para sorpresa y estupor de varios de ellos, el montículo en los pantalones del castaño era considerable, no ayudaba que al correr libre de su prisión bajo su pantalón, este se pudiese calcar mejor sobre la tela de la sudadera

GLUP

Varias chicas comenzaron a tragar saliva llevándose la mano al pecho

-oye ¿eso no puede ser tan... grande… ¿o sí?-

-no, es imposible- contestaba otra altaneramente pero igual de sonrojada -…él tuvo que haberse metido un par de medias ahí abajo o algo así-

-supongo, pero si fuese así, sería más bien redondo… no solo redondo y largo-

Por supuesto esos comentarios no fueron ajenos para Asia y Xenovia quienes no pudieron evitar mirar que, en efecto, había algo entre las piernas de su compañero y no es que destacase de manera sutil

-oh vaya- susurro Xenovia por lo bajo pensando que si eso era lo que ella pensaba que era, tendría que cambiar su colección de condones por unos de talla más pronunciada

Issei no era ajeno a que mientras corría a toda velocidad, sus compañeros observaban como una barra bajo sus pantalones se bamboleaba de tal manera que no tenía que envidiarle al mismo movimiento de unas enormes oppais sin su sostén, si eso hubiese sido lo único que hubiera ocurrido, probablemente todo se hubiese quedado en unos cuantos susurros y rumores durante dos semanas y pare de contar

Sin embargo, como es de esperar, el destino no jugaba a su favor, otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión, aquello que atentaría contra la seguridad de Issei, eran dos chicas del club de Kendo quienes se acercaban corriendo hacia él, una de ellas con un Shinai y la otra con una cámara digital de alta resolución

-¡Hyodo!¡prepárate para morir!-

Gritaba Murayama molesta cual kamikazi preparada para apalear a Issei y sacrificarse para honrar el honor de sus antepasados capitanes del club de Kendo, el plan de ella era simple, golpear un poco al castaño para que luego su compañera le tomase fotos de aquella situación comprometedora, la idea de un chico golpeado cruelmente por dos chicas frente a todos parecía ser la mejor en el momento… quizás no lo habían pensado mucho para ser honestos, cabía destacar que la calidad en las notas de Murayama y de Katase brillaba por su ausencia

Tampoco su capacidad de reaccionar ante la vergüenza ya que la chica de cabellos castaños quien iba con shinai en alto estilo samurái en dirección de choque con Issei no pudo evitar bajar su mirada ante el bamboleante paquete del castaño, haciendo que rápidamente perdiese el equilibrio al tropezar con cómo no, una piedrita de esas que siempre están presentes para estos casos, la chica al caer de bruces dejo caer su espada para tratar de amortiguar el impacto, cosa que al extender sus manos hacia adelante para esto, también jalo lo primero que encontró en el camino

Y esos fueron los pantalones y bóxer del castaño, la distancia entre ambos se había acortado lo suficiente como para que el amortiguase su caída sin intención

¡AHHH!

Ella esperaba haber sentido un fuerte golpe en sus manos o cualquier daño de la caída, sin embargo, actualmente sentía que sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre unas piernas pero que había algo que estaba golpeando su mejilla, parpado derecho y frente

Toda actividad en el patio ceso en ese momento, no se escuchaba ni el ruido de los grillos ante aquel panorama, todo el mundo estaba estático al ver como Issei sin poder hacer nada, se encontraba con toda su ropa cintura hacia abajo en el suelo mientras que Murayama se encontraba apoyada sobre su cintura, con su rostro siendo golpeado por el pene del castaño demostrando que eso que consideraban una no muy pequeña erección, era en efecto una no muy pequeña erección…¡al carajo!

Katase por inercia tomaba la foto sin terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo, no el que su amiga estuviese de rodillas con su cara pegada al pene del castaño

Si no porque este estaba totalmente erecto y destacaba prominentemente, dos centímetros más arriba y Murayama podía haber perdido el ojo por esa cosa, la situación, era que todos, TODOS, estaban viendo eso

-oh joder, si era real- susurraban varias chicas por lo bajo, solo bastaron unos segundos en los cuales Issei se subía los pantalones para acabar con la escena, sin embargo, aquella se quedó grabada con fuego permanentemente en la mente de todo el mundo

Las mismísimas Asia y Xenovia estaban también con la boca abierta, una faceta que no conocían sobre su carismático compañero de clan les acababa de ser revelada tras bambalinas de sus pantalones

 **TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM**

Al día siguiente, una no muy feliz presidenta del club de ocultismo caminaba con cara de pocos amigos y un tic derecho sobre su parpado entre los demás estudiantes, muchos estaban extrañados ante la actitud tan agresiva de una de los ídolos de la escuela

Algunos no eran muy listos como para deducir que era lo que tenía tan de mal humor a la belleza de cabellos rojos, otros tantos, enlazaban acontecimientos, sabiendo que Rias Gremory era cercana al perdedor de Hyodo Issei por alguna razón

Esa "alguna razón" pareció ganar el motivo para todo el publico

Muchos comenzaron a hilar una razón en particular para que el genial y exclusivo club de ocultismo, aceptase a un perdedor como lo era el pervertido de la clase 2ª para que se uniese a ellos

Era curioso saber que en la escuela hubiera estudiantes con una capacidad de edición de fotos superior, el tiempo libre y la crapulencia para no haberle dado más de 24 horas a esa foto sin haberla editado de distintas maneras y colocarla a manera de poster por toda la escuela, todas con distintas variaciones, pero la más popular era en la que al dragón rojo le ponían lentes de sol, cadenas de oro, un porro encendido en su boca y una gorra con el texto "top gun"

Si, estamos hablando de la foto que Katase saco acto reflejo de Murayama apoyada sobre la cintura de Issei con su pene erecto pegado a su rostro, obviamente este censurado con distintos iconos que iban desde un pulgar en alto hasta un pepino de considerable tamaño

Eso sí, los mismos editores habían hecho gala de su imaginación a la hora de completar el poster del nuevo ídolo de la escuela

"Hyodo Issei- El trípode"

"El banana en pijama"

"Tres piernas kun"

"El venas del 2ª"

"El vicio de tu jefa"

"El dulce del club de ocultismo"

"Hyodo "el nacho" Issei"

"Llego el bombero (siempre con la manguera en la mano)"

Y vaya usted a saber cuántos más había en la escuela, pero Rias Gremory no quería averiguarlo, el secreto mejor guardado de ella, ese secreto que solo ella conocía y que tanto disfrutaba, ahora lo conocía todo el mundo, que en efecto Issei, su lindo sirviente, no tenia de lindo lo que le colgaba entre sus piernas sino monstruoso y jugoso

-¡ay!¡pero que golosas!- susurraban algunas estudiantes entre si

-¡el huevo de Hyodo Issei contra los melones de Akeno Himejima!¡¿Quién ganara?!-

Los comentarios molestaban en buena parte a la peli roja quien simplemente fulminaba con la mirada y parte de su energía demoniaca a los mal hablados, pero lo que realmente le molestaba, era el hecho de que la percepción que muchas mujeres tenían sobre Issei había cambiado, ya no era el degenerado virgen líder del trio pervertido, ahora era el Jhonny Sins de la escuela…

-mmm creo que invitare a Hyodo kun a una cita-

-¿una cita? Eso simplemente es de asaltarlo y ya verás cómo le gusta lo que le hago con la lengua-

-hay papacito, vamos a hacer una barbacoa, tu pon la longaniza y yo pongo el hoyo-

Y ya había algunas estudiantes que lo tenían en la mira para aprovecharse de su potencial pervertido, ¡aquello no lo permitiría! La castidad de Issei era suya y solo suya, Rias Gremory estaba rabiando por eso mismo, porque no era de extrañar que incluso el comportamiento de sus súbditas hubiese cambiado tras descubrir ese poco modesto secreto

Por lo mismo, la presidenta del club de ocultismo, futura líder del clan Gremory y mujer más caliente y sexy de la escuela tenía un solo objetivo

Perder la virginidad con Hyodo Issei, antes de que alguien más se lo quitase, y nadie, ni Dios ni el mismo diablo, o sea su hermano, se meterían en su camino, ponía a la Chichigami que Issei tanto mencionaba como testigo de ello.

 **CHAPTER ONE: FINISHED**


End file.
